The Simpsons
The Simpsons is an American animated TV series that currently airs on Fox since December 17, 1989, created by Matt Groening. Lots of fans grew up watching The Simpsons until 2002. Starting with Season 14, the show start to use digital ink and paint, leading to the fans thinking The Simpsons gone downhill. Seasons 1-13 are currently airing on "90's Kid: The Channel", including the shorts, pilot episode, as part of the "90's Nighttime Block". Episodes Shorts (The Tracey Ullman Show) Season 1 *Good Night (1987) *Watching TV (1987) *Jumping Bart (1987) *Babysitting Maggie (1987) *The Pacifier (1987) *Burping Contest (1987) *Dinnertime (1987) Season 2 *Making Faces (1987) *The Funeral (1987) *Maggie's Brain (1987) *Football (1987) *House of Cards (1987) *Bart and Homer's Dinner (1987) *Space Patrol (1987) *Bart's Haircut (1987) *World War III (1987) *The Perfect Crime (1987) *Scary Stories (1987) *Grampa and the Kids (1988) *Gone Fishin' (1988) *Skateboarding (1988) *The Pagans (1988) *Closeted (1988) *The Aquarium (1988) *Family Portrait (1988) *Bart's Hiccups (1988) *The Money Jar (1988) *The Art Museum (1988) *Zoo Story (1988) Season 3 *Shut Up, Simpsons (1988) *Shell Game (1988) *The Bart Simpson Show (1988) *Punching Bag (1988) *Simpson Christmas (1988) *The Krusty the Clown Show (1989) *Bart the Hero (1989) *Bart's Little Fantasy (1989) *Scary Movie (1989) *Home Hypnotism (1989) *Shoplifting (1989) *Echo Canyon (1989) *Bathtime (1989) *Bart's Nightmare (1989) *Bart of the Jungle (1989) *Family Therapy (1989) *Maggie In Peril (parts I and II) (1989) *TV Simpsons (1989) Pilot *Pilot (1989) Season 1 *Simpsons Roasting on an Open Fire (1989) *Bart the Genius (1990) *Homer's Odyessy (1990) *There's No Disgrace Like Home (1990) *Bart the General (1990) *Moaning Lisa (1990) *The Call of the Simpsons (1990) *The Telltale Head (1990) *Life on the Fast Lane (1990) *Homer's Night Out (1990) *The Crepes of Wrath (1990) *Krusty Gets Busted (1990) *Some Enchanted Evening (1990) Season 2 *Bart Gets an "F" (1990) *Simpson and Delilah (1990) *Treehouse of Horror (1990) *Two Cars in Every Garage and Three Eyes on Every Fish (1990) *Dancin' Homer (1990) *Dead Putting Society (1990) *Bart vs. Thanksgiving (1990) *Bart the Daredevil (1990) *Itchy & Scratchy & Marge (1990) *Bart Gets Hit By a Car (1991) *One Fish, Two Fish, Blowfish, Blue Fish (1991) *The Way We Was (1991) *Homer vs. Lisa and the 8th Commandment (1991) *Principal Charming (1991) *Oh Brother, What Art Thou? (1991) *Bart's Dog Gets an "F" (1991) *Old Money (1991) *Brush With Greatness (1991) *Lisa's Substitute (1991) *The War of the Simpsons (1991) *Three Men and a Comic Book (1991) *Blood Feud (1991) Season 3 *Stark Raving Dad (1991) *Mr. Lisa Goes to Washington (1991) *When Flanders Failed (1991) *Bart the Murderer (1991) *Homer Defined (1991) *Like Father, Like Clown (1991) *Treehouse of Horror II (1991) *Lisa's Pony (1991) *Saturdays of Thunder (1991) *Flaming Moe's (1991) *Burns Verkaufen Der Kraftwerk (1991) *I Married Marge (1991) *Radio Bart (1992) *Lisa the Greek (1992) *Homer Alone (1992) *Bart the Lover (1992) *Homer at the Bat (1992) *Seperate Vocations (1992) *Dog of Death (1992) *Colonel Homer (1992) *Black Widower (1992) *The Otto Show (1992) *Bart's Friend Falls in Love (1992) *Brother, Can You Spare Two Dimes? (1992) Season 4 *Kamp Krusty (1992) *A Streetcar Named Marge (1992) *Homer the Heretic (1992) *Lisa the Beauty Queen (1992) *Treehouse of Horror III (1992) *Itchy & Scratchy: The Movie (1992) *Marge Gets a Job (1992) *New Kid on the Block (1992) *Mr. Plow (1992) *Lisa's First Word (1992) *Homer's Triple Bypass (1992) *Marge vs. the Monorail (1993) *Selma's Choice (1993) *Brother from the Same Planet (1993) *I Love Lisa (1993) *Duffless (1993) *Last Exit to Springfield (1993) *So It's Come to This: A Simpsons Clip Show (1993) *The Front (1993) *Whacking Day (1993) *Marge in Chains (1993) *Krusty Gets Kancelled (1993) Season 5 *Homer's Barbershop Quartet (1993) *Cape Feare (1993) *Homer Goes to College (1993) *Rosebud (1993) *Treehouse of Horror IV (1993) *Marge on the Lam (1993) *Bart's Inner Child (1993) *Boy-Scoutz 'N the Hood (1993) *The Last Temptation of Homer (1993) *$pringfield (or, How I Learned to Stop Worrying and Love Legalized Gambling) (1993) *Homer the Vigilante (1994) *Bart Gets Famous (1994) *Homer and Apu (1994) *Lisa vs. Malibu Stacy (1994) *Deep Space Homer (1994) *Homer Loves Flanders (1994) *Bart Gets an Elephant (1994) *Burns' Heir (1994) *Sweet Seymour Skinner's Baadasssss Song (1994) *The Boy Who Knew Too Much (1994) *Lady Bouvier's Love (1994) *Secrets of Successful Marriage (1994) Season 6 *Bart of Darkness (1994) *Lisa's Rival (1994) *Another Simpsons Clip Show (1994) *Itchy & Scratchy Land (1994) *Sideshow Bob Roberts (1994) *Treehouse of Horror V (1994) *Bart's Girlfriend (1994) *Lisa on Ice (1994) *Homer Badman (1994) *Grampa vs. Sexual Inadequacy (1994) *Fear of Flying (1994) *Homer the Great (1995) *And Maggie Makes Three (1995) *Bart's Comet (1995) *Homie the Clown (1995) *Bart vs. Australia (1995) *Homer vs. Patty and Selma (1995) *A Star Is Burns (1995) *Lisa's Wedding (1995) *Two Dozens and One Greyhounds (1995) *The PTA Disbands (1995) *Round Springield (1995) *The Springfield Collection (1995) *Lemon of Troy (1995) *Who Shot Mr. Burns? (Part One) (1995) Season 7 *Who Shot Mr. Burns? (Part Two) (1995) *Radioactive Man (1995) *Home Sweet Homediddly-Dum-Doodily (1995) *Bart Sells His Soul (1995) *Lisa the Vegetarian (1995) *Treehouse of Horror VI (1995) *King-Size Homer (1995) *Mother Simpson (1995) *Sideshow Bob's Last Gleaming (1995) *The Simpsons 138th Episode Spectacular (1995) *Marge Be Not Proud (1995) *Team Homer (1996) *Two Bad Neighbors (1996) *Scenes from the Class Struggle in Springfield (1996) *Bart the Fink (1996) *Lisa the Iconoclast (1996) *Homer the Smithers (1996) *The Day the Violence Died (1996) *A Fish Called Selma (1996) *Bart on the Road (1996) *22 Short Films About Springfield (1996) *Raging Abe Simpson and His Grumbling Grandson in "The Curse of the Flying Hellfish" (1996) *Much Apu About Nothing (1996) *Homerpalooza (1996) *Summer of 4 Ft. 2 (1996) More later. Broadcast History *Fox (1989-present) *The CW (2008-present) Category:TV Series Category:Animated Category:Shows that have gone downhill Category:1980's Category:1990's Category:2000's Category:2010's Category:Fox Category:Klasky-Csupo Category:90s Kid Wiki